deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Smells Like Physical Education...With a Hint of Physical Recombination
Chapter 3: "Smells Like Physical Education...With a Hint of Physical Recombination" is the third chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top. Description Josh navigates his way through the Gym to find an escape route before making a shocking discovery. Story Josh: "But first thing's first." : Josh holsters his weapon to his pack's shoulder strap, walks away from the group, and heads for the showers. Kote: "Where are you going?" Josh: "Fucking monster drooled all over me." Kote: "Why did it drool all over you?" Josh: "The real questions is, 'Who wouldn't?!' " ;) Noelle: "Hehe." Kote: "Lol! You would say something like that..." Josh: "I know!" XD : Hopping down into the shower pit, Josh turns on the shower and catches some water in his hands as he flings it onto his face, cleansing off the Enhanced Brute's putrid saliva. Noelle: "I could really use a shower right now..." Kote: "Well, we are in the Girls' Locker Room..." Noelle: "Sorry, Kote, but in your dreams." Josh: "Classic rejection, eh?" Kote: "Meh. Just hurry up down there, will ya?" Noelle: "Yeah, the sooner the—" Josh: "Okay. That's better." : He wipes his face as he steps out of the pit and rejoins the group. Josh: "We should be able to get back to the Gym through here. It's gotta be safe by now." Dave: "No, we can't. That's what I was trying to tell you. The door's dead." Josh: "Dead?" Dave: "Yeah." Josh: "I don't know... I think I should take a look at it...just to be sure it's not something else." Dave: "Okay, but hurry. I don't know how much longer I can be in here." Josh: "Sure." : The group of six heads to the exit out of the Girls' Locker Room and on their way there, they spot a trail of blood leading into a vent near the door. Josh: "Fuck..." Kote: "Whoa!" Noelle: "Mr. Altrol..." Jamie: "Holy cereal!" Dave: "You see, guys? I couldn't help him. I'm sorry." Noelle: "It's not your fault, Dave. At least you're still with us." Dave: "I know." Josh: "Yeah, but we still have to get out of here." : Josh steps in front of the door and tries to hack it, but finds that there isn't any power routed to the door. Josh: "This is weird." Kote: "What's weird?" Josh: "I can't find the door's power source, but that's not all." : Josh turns around to face the others. Josh: "The quarantine? The quarantine system wasn't even supposed to activate. It was supposed to undergo a system update weeks ago!" Dave: "How do you know that?" : Josh ignores Dave and quickly looks over to Kote. Josh: "Hey, Kote? You remember that time we got locked in the locker room during that quarantine drill?" Kote: "Yeah. How could I not?" :) Josh: "Well, Mr. Altrol told me that the entire system was outdated. Every time there was a drill, the quarantine would have to be manually shut off through a service vent to release the door lock. Mr. Altrol even said that 'the fallout would be unforgivable if it happened during the real thing.' He finally got the school board on board to getting it fixed, but I guess they never got around to actually fixing it. Sporking cheapskates..." Kote: "They made a big mistake." Josh: "Yeah, a mistake we have to pay for...as usual." Kote: "So, what are you thinking, man?" Josh: "Hmm..." : Josh looks at the door again and points at it, shaking his finger in concentrated thought. Josh: "Something must have killed the power to this door." Dave: "Or some''one." : ''Josh gives Dave a suspicious look. Josh: "What makes you say that?" Dave: "Well, uh... Well, for starters, we haven't been able to contact anybody. If someone sabotaged the comms, then what would stop them from doing this?" : Josh makes a sudden realization. Josh: "Shit! I haven't even tried to call my parents!" : Making a hurried call, Josh tries to contact his mother via RIGLINK. : Josh (Audio Log): "Mom?! Are you there? Is Dad with you?! Where are you? Please answer!" : Noelle gets closer to Josh. : Noelle: "I'm sorry, Josh. They can't hear you." : Josh: "Shit..." : Not getting a response, Josh ends the call. Josh: "My comm must still busted..." Kote: "No, it's not just your comm. Comms are down everywhere." Josh: "Are you sure? Is that why I couldn't call you, Kote?" Kote: "Can you think of any other reason?" Josh: "Hmm... No... At the moment I can't." Dave: "I already told you. Sabotage." Dick: "No. They're dead. Everyone... Everyone's dead, and soon we'll all join them." Noelle: "Shup up, Dick! You're crazy!" Dick: "I'm crazy? You're just jealous! You won't accept what's happening here because you're not special!" Noelle: "How dare you! Do you even understand what I'm going through?! What we're all going through?!" Dick: "More than you can imagine, sweetheart." : Dick slowly walks to Noelle. Noelle: "Wh—What are you doing?" Dick: "Nothing." Noelle: "Stay away from me!" Dick: "Don't be afraid." Noelle: "Get away from me, Dick!" Jamie: "Hey! Stay away from my girl!" : Jamie intercepts Dick and tackles him to the floor. Dick: "Guhh! No! Let me show her! She needs to understand!" Jamie: "What the hell are you talking about, man?! What happened to you?!" Dick: "Quit wasting my time!" : Dick quickly lifts up his head and slams it into Jamie's face, headbutting Jamie and knocking him unconscious. Noelle: "Jamie!" : Dick then shoves Jamie off of him and gets back up, continuing his approach towards Noelle. Noelle: "Jamie! Please!" Dick: "Let's get back to what we were doing." Noelle: "Get up, Jamie!" Dick: "Jamie's taking a nap right now, but I can take care of you for him." Noelle: "Josh, help me!" Josh: "Come on, Kote! We have to stop him!" Kote: "He's gone crazy!" Josh: "Yeah! He's totally lost his cereals!" D:> : Kote runs in front of Dick and points his Rivet Gun at him. Kote: "Freeze!" Dick: "You're not gonna shoot me!" Kote: "Well..." Dick: "Wimp!" : As Kote lowers his weapon, Dick shoves him to the floor which causes Kote's Rivet Gun to slide away from him. Kote: "Ahhh!" Josh: "Kote!" : Dick kicks Kote in the head, knocking him out cold. He then continues his approach toward Noelle. Dick: "Pathetic losers can't even take a hit." : Upset, Josh steps in between Dick and Noelle, outstretching his arms to block Dick's approach. Josh: "Dammit, Dick! Why are such a dick, Dick?!" Dick: "Because my dick's bigger than yours!" Josh: "Fuck you, Dick!" Dick: "Sounds like fun! Now get out of my way!" Josh: "No!" : Josh removes his Pulse Rifle from its makeshift holster and raises it, aiming for Dick's dick. Dick: "Are you serious?! A loser like you thinks he's gonna shoot me?" Josh: "No. Not even close." Dick: "What?" : Josh lets go of his weapon with one hand, and using the strength of his right hand, he swings his Pulse Rifle into Dick's crotch. Josh: "Hi-yah!" Dick: "GHHAAHHHHH!!!" : The force of the impact sends Dick to his knees. Dick: "UUGHHHHHH!!!" Josh: "Yeah! That's what happens when you don't wear protection, bitch!" : Turning around, Josh rushes over to check on Noelle. Josh: "Noelle, are you okay?" Noelle: "Yeah. Thanks. Wait! Josh, look out!" : Just as Josh turns around, he is struck across the face by Dick's fist and knocked on his back as his gun flies out of his hands, falls to the floor, and slides away from him. Josh: "Aww! What the forking cereal was that for?!" Dick: "You hurt my dick." : Josh quickly gets back to his feet. Josh: "Oh yeah? I wouldn't have noticed!" Dick: "You'll notice when I break your neck!" Noelle: "Stop it, Dick! Why don't you just go away?!" Dick: "Stay out of this!" : Dick lunges forward and shoves Noelle into a locker. Noelle: "Oww!" Josh: "What the hell is wrong with you?! Leave her alone!" Dick: "No! You need to see that we're all connected now! You need to see! Do you hear them?! All around us?! They're trying to show you! They're trying to tell you!" Josh: "What the spork are you talking about?!" Dick: "No... If you still can't see, then what makes you worthy enough to know the truth?" Josh: "Just tell me!" Dick: "Why should I? YOU haven't communed with a higher power!" Josh: "I wouldn't be so sure!" Dick: "What do you mean?" Josh: "I have commu—!" : Josh is interrupted by a loud "whoosh" as Dick is struck across the back of his head by a baseball bat-wielding Noelle. Noelle: "You wanted me to stay out of this? I don't think so!" Dick: "You bitch!" : Dick turns around and paces toward Noelle. Josh: "Noelle! Throw it to me!" Noelle: "Catch!" : Noelle throws the baseball bat to Josh and he catches it, and immediately swings the bat and smashes it against Dick's head, knocking him into a locker and sending him to the floor. In shock, Josh drops the bat, and it falls to the floor with an echoing clatter. Josh: "Shit... Is he dead?! Did I kill him?!" Noelle: "Let me see... No. Look at him, he's still breathing." Josh: "What the hell is going on?" : Noelle looks at Josh and sees that he is completely distraught. Noelle: "Don't worry. Everything will be all right." Josh: "His forehead's bleeding. Look at all that blood... Oh my God, that's a lot of blood!" Noelle: "Shhh... It's okay." Josh: "I don't wanna be a killer... I don't wanna be a murderer!" : Noelle steps close to Josh and rests her hand on his right shoulder. Noelle: "What are you talking about? You stopped him without killing him. You saved us, and you're not a killer. Come on, you don't have it in you." : Josh takes a close look at Noelle's lips and slowly leans closer to her. Josh: "I hope you're right..." Kote: "Is anybody gonna help me up? I could use a hand." Josh: "Kote! You're awake!" Noelle: "Oh! Are you okay, Kote?!" : Noelle and Josh each grab one of Kote's arms and life him to his feet. Kote: "Well, if dozens of those monsters can't stop me, what makes you think one douchebag is gonna keep me down?" Josh: "Ha! Well, when you put it that way..." Noelle: "I hate to step on your celebration, but we need to get those doors open before Dick comes back to consciousness." Josh: "Lol! Comes!" :} Kote: "She's right, but I don't know what to do; I'm not the self-proclaimed computer expert." Josh: "I guess this is where I come in." Kote: "Ha! Come!" Josh: "Lolz!" Noelle: "Guys, come on! Stop goofing off!" Josh: "She's right. Now's not the time for jokes, young Kote. We have work to do." :P Kote: "Then what's the plan?" '-_-' Josh: "Like I was trying to say earlier, I know how to manually release the door lock. I've done it before." Kote: "You sure it'll work like it did last time?" Josh: "I got you home before breakfast, didn't I? ;) Kote: "Yeah." :) Josh: "It'll work. All I have to do is go back into the vents and climb up the ladder to the Gym's Air-Purification Control Room—it's right above the Gym. It's a piece of cake." Noelle: "Okay. Well, what are you waiting for?" Josh: "Oh, yeah. I'm on it." Kote: "Good luck, man." Noelle: "Be careful." Josh: "Thanks, guys. Just wait here. I'll be back." : Josh returns to the Storage Closet of the Girls' Locker Room, positions a step-ladder beneath the ceiling vent, and climbs up into it, pulling himself inside. He crawls back through the tunnel, exits out of it, hops back onto the ladder across from the tunnel, and climbs up 70 feet until he reaches a platform—entering into the Air-Purification Control Room just ahead. Josh: "Alright, all I have to do now is turn the valve and press a button." : Josh steps over to a control panel at the heart of the room and reaches up for the stubborn valve, tightly grasping it with his hands. Realizing his wristband is preventing him from getting a decent grip, he removes it and places it on the control board. Josh: "Just gotta give it a tight twist... Come on... There! Now pressing this button should trigger the system reset..." Computer: "A reset of the Titan Station High School quarantine system has been declared." Josh: "Okay! Hurry up!" : Josh suddenly receives a staticy video-call via RIGLINK. : Unknown (Video Log): "Wh—...ing?! We ju—...thin—...—der...—trol!" : Josh: "Hello? Hello! Are the comms working again? Is that you, Kote? Can you hear me?!" : Unknown: "Of cour—...you!" : Josh: "I'm almost done here!" : Unknown: "N—! You do—!" : Josh: "What? You're cutting out!" : Unknown: "Sto—...you—...—ing!" : Josh: "Don't worry, I can do this!" : Computer: "Please input the access code to confirm your request to reboot the quarantine system." : Unknown: "Th—...you—?!" : Josh: "You can thank me later!" : Unknown: "N—! You can—...—his!" : Josh: "Luckily for us, I wrote the code on my wristband and never forgot it, lawl!" : Unknown: "Plea—! You—...all!" : Computer: "You may now proceed with resetting the quarantine system. Thank you for your time." : Unknown: "For th—...—od! Plea—...—op! You hav—...no ide—...you—...—ing!" : Josh: "Enter the code, and it's done..." : Computer: "Quarantine shut down." : Josh: "I did it! Haha! We're gonna make it out of here alive! I saved you!" : Unknown: "You...—ed us... I can—...—ieve...—is... YOU...—KED...ALL! I'LL F—...—OU...—ING MUR—...—OU! I'LL K—! I'LL MURD—...—U!" : Josh: "I can't understand you!" : Unknown: "Oh God... R—!" : Josh: "What?!" : Unknown: "Get th—...out...he—! R—! R—! RUUUNNN!!!" : The transmission soon becomes too loud and high-pitched for Josh's ears. : Josh: "I'll be there soon!" : Josh ends the transmission, and feels and hears a distant but powerful tremble. Josh: "The fuck was that? Oh well. Just gotta lock this terminal down. We don't want any intruders to activate another quarantine. Type in the code, and press the button. Done! Time to drop on out of this place. Where's that rope?" : Josh finds the rope inside a wall locker along with a pair of gloves, secures one end of the rope to a floor-mounted hook near an exit hatch in the floor, and opens the hatch. He drops the long rope down and pulls the gloves over his hands, grabs a hold of the rope and propels down it effortlessly, returning to the center of the Gymnasium. Josh: "It's way too quiet in here." : Josh looks over to the bleachers—where he had killed an Enhanced Brute moments earlier—and to his surprise, it looks as if something has pushed them a few feet away from the wall. He walks closer to them and looks behind the bleachers. Josh: "No fucking way... Where is it? I killed it! I know I did!" : Josh suddenly hears a loud "bellow" as the entire Gym shakes, causing rubble to drop down from the ceiling, obstructing the door that contains the rest of the group on the other side. Josh quickly clears the rubble with the help of his Kinesis Module, but he finds that the door has been broken. Josh: "Guys?!" Kote: "We're in here! The door's busted!" Josh: "I know! Can you hear me?!" Noelle: "Yeah!" Josh: "If you guys can make it, I'll meet you on the other side of the locker room!" Kote: "Okay!" Josh: "Damn, did it smell this bad earlier?" : Stopping at the door of his least favorite location on Titan Station, Josh looks up at the sign above the door: Boys' Locker Room. Josh: "Fuck. I hate this room, but it's the easiest way to reach the others. Here goes nobody." : Josh opens the door and is immediately met by a thick, green haze smelling of rank body odor and something else—something more sinister. He quickly backs up out of the locker room and back into the clear air of the Gym, grasping at his burning throat. Josh: "Aw, fuck! It burns! It's never smelled that bad in there before! What the hell is in there?!" : Knowing he must travel through the locker room, Josh removes his sweater and wraps it around his nose and mouth in an effort to prevent him from breathing in any more of the toxic gas. Josh: "I just have to make it to my locker." : Josh approaches the door, takes in a deep breath, and rushes inside, making a mad dash toward his locker. He hears a low "huff" that causes him to stop and look back, but upon seeing nothing, he resumes his sprint and reaches his locker. His eyes tearing up and his airways starting to burn from the poisonous fog, he madly enters his lock combination, catching himself from blacking out just as his locker pops open. He rummages through the contents of his locker, feeling for his diving mask, and desperately pulls it onto his face. Josh then finds a dirty sock in his locker and slams it over the tube of his mask, effectively creating an improvised gas mask. He takes in several deep breaths as he leans against his locker and slides down to the floor with relief. Josh: "Never thought I'd be so happy to get a whiff of one of my gym socks..." : Another low "huff" startles Josh, causing him to squat, and he surveys the room, but sees nothing. Josh: "There's definitely something in here." : Getting up to investigate, Josh peeks around a wall of lockers and hears a "puff" not too far ahead, but then he hears a "huff" behind him—in the shower area. He steps closer to the showers and looks down, his eyes landing on a mutilated creature, its skin molding it to the floor. Josh looks at it with horror as two large growths burst from its back and fill up with air. Josh: "Lungs! They're lungs!" : Josh squints through the haze and notices more of the same creatures—groups of them. He backs away from the showers and looks around the room, spotting these wheezing creatures scattered all around the locker room; each one with lungs newly emerging from their former cages made of flesh. The disturbing sounds of their first breaths send numerous chills down Josh's spine, and cause him to run and stumble over a Wheezer, landing right at its knees. Josh lets out a holler and shields his face, expecting it to attack him, but it doesn't even acknowledge his presence. Josh stands up and looks it in its blank eyes, waving and doing a little dance in front of its face. Josh: "Freaky... They seem...harmless, but this gas... I think they're making it. Maybe I should get out of here before I completely run out of fresh air." : Josh runs toward the exit—with the cloud growing darker and darker. He hears something up ahead—a loud "squishing" sound, and warily picks up his pace to investigate, removing his Pulse Rifle from its makeshift holster. Now wanting to escape the room full of undead wheezing as quickly as possible, Josh breaks into a run. Almost impossible to see now, he feels he has reached the exit when he suddenly runs into an object that knocks him on his back. Josh: "Oww! What...? What is that?" : Josh looks up at the towering being as it looks down at him; he is barely able to utter a whisper as he helplessly looks into the hollow, glowing-green eyes of the Janitorminator. Josh: "Fuck me..." Trivia Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top Chapters